User talk:FlamingMetroid
sig testing --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 16:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT)sin-icon.png‎ |19px]][[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 19px 13:16, 13 January 2008 (EST) :You need to reupload that image as your own. Upload it as FlamingMetroidsig1.jpg or something like that. Also, you can only have 1 picture in your sig. It looks nice other than that. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 14:35, 13 January 2008 (EST) Thanx :D--19px[[User:FlamingMetorid|'FlamingMetroid']] 16:22, 14 January 2008 (EST) :Would just like to point out that the link in your signature is misspelled, so it doesn't link to your userpage. - (fär'nəm thĕ fī'ə-rē) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:51, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Thanx :p --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 16:28, 8 April 2008 (EDT) sig testing --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 17:20, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Dupe Sorry, but your build was. The standard one had CoaTB in variants. ~~ 19:23, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :It was put there after I posted my build, with knowledge of my build's existence. Check the dates, not a dupe. --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 19:40, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :There was enough a difference to constitute a different article. -Shen 19:46, 15 April 2008 (EDT) Mine Assassin Ownz yorz. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:27, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Mah Grammar Is moar teh win dan yorz. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Also, "Is of". --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd u has grammer? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:41, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::I has a grammars --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 16:59, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::grammar hau you get did? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:04, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::::i hads a edumukatshunz --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 17:05, 9 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::r teh edumukatshunz 4 sail agehn? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 13:55, 12 May 2008 (EDT) User talk:Super Igor Wtf? ~~ 21:23, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :I wouldn't do that if I were you. ~~ 21:26, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::I warned you. ~~ 21:37, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::wow.it only took yu 20+ minutes - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 21:39, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::It was only right that I let him finish... You don't arrest a guy takin a piss. You let him finish. I let him finish pissing on Igor, then I Rolledback his stuff with 1 button press. ~~ 21:40, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :::::I meant FM. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 21:42, 17 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::minor edit: Pissing on Igor's User Talk Page, because even thinking to piss on Igor would have very bad consequences. Adding to that, Super Igor > Flaming Metroid. :) could you please share what armor combo that is on your 'sin. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 14:44, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Hes banned for another 20 days or so. ~~ 15:03, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh FFS. Can anyone else see what it is. I think the body is vabbian. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 15:07, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::Looks like vabbian for the body/legs, mask of the mo zing, shing jea gloves/boots. All dyed black.--Goldenstar 15:10, 27 May 2008 (EDT) ::::A winner is you. Thanks. seb2winrar (ʞ1ɐʇ) 15:15, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Eww, non elite armor combo, packed with those useless daggers that makes you look like a knife rack, I dont like it, terrible. ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Says "Ancient Armor Igor" --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :::::::Avoiding ban huh? Thats an uber old photo, need to update so Im keeping my words. ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:03, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::tee hee proxies :3 --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :::::::::Ninja! :3 see how cool I am? ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:06, 29 May 2008 (EDT) photo Uploaded mah looks, check them out. ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:20, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :MY EYES!!1!!!!1eleven!11! *gouge* --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] ::No u. ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:33, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :: --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] ::: ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:40, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::::So I guess the admins either gave up or are failing atm --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] Master Assassin Even though i did not offically give you the Userbox, I saw your Assassin and he is Cool/Uber. Thats a good enough reason to have a Master Assassin Userbox for me. [[User:Lord of Destruction|'Lord']][[User talk:Lord of Destruction| of]] [[User:Lord of Destruction/Mudkips| Mudkips]] 14:30, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :yay --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] ::wuts the cool part :3 ?-- Sazzy '(talk) 01:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Teh userbox! :3 --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 09:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I lol'd, hard xP -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:42, 3 June 2008 (EDT) srsly I haxx moar than u. :p --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 09:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) gfg... good fucking game... --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/D_Death_Blossom_Farmer&action=rate Your vote is from the A/Mo version, the build has been reverted. Please revote. God Zefir 21:30, 20 June 2008 (EDT)